Tell : Language
by 16choco25
Summary: Diksi, tema, gaya bahasa, ataupun alur. Gray sendiri bingung mau memulai darimana bila urusannya menyangkut gadis berambut biru itu. Gadis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Flash story GruVia.


_Tell : Language_

_Story by 16choco25 aka Titania_

_Pairing : GrayxJuvia_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_**Diksi.**_

Lelaki berambut hitam itu selalu merasa bingung untuk memilih ribuan diksi—pilihan kata untuk mengajak Juvia bicara. Meskipun ia merangkai ribuan kata-kata untuk Juvia, ia selalu bingung. Ia terlalu bingung untuk hal yang nyaris saja ia mengerti. Namun persepsinya salah begitu sadar bahwa dirinya, dirinya sendiri yang telah mengubah Juvia. Mengubah hidupnya.

Dari mulai Phantom Lord hingga Fairy Tail. Perjalanan gadis itu seperti alur cerita yang panjang, alur cerita yang tidak akan bisa ia pahami sekalipun ia berusaha keras untuk mengerti. Ia seperti teka-teki yang menguras kerja keras dari otaknya, membuatnya sulit berpikir dan membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia yang bingung karena ia tidak bisa beralasan.

"Gray-_sama_?"

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum ke arahnya, dan ia bingung harus menjawab apa kecuali—"Yo, Juvia."

"Baru pulang dari misi, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

Gadis itu selalu begitu. "Ya," Gray menegakkan bahunya. Gray melihatnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jika saja Gray bisa mencopot jantungnya sekarang, ia akan mencopotnya karena kali ini jantungnya begitu berdebar kencang setiap kali gadis itu mengajaknya bicara, tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya tertawa.

"_Guild_ tanpa Gray-sama bagaikan sup tanpa garam. Hambar."

_Nah, lihatlah. Gadis itu lebih lihai memilih diksi dibandingkan dirinya._

_**Tema.**_

Gadis itu seakan-akan tidak pernah kehabisan tema untuk bicara. Seakan-akan ia adalah pengarang cerita yang selalu memiliki tema dalam masing-masing ceritanya. Kini Gray yang mulai kehabisan tema bicara. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi, namun mata gadis berambut biru itu menahannya. Gray sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia tidak jadi pergi.

_Mungkin alasan terbesarnya karena gadis itu._

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Di _guild_ bukankah masih banyak orang? Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, atau Lisanna."

"Aaah. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, bukan? Elfman dan Lisanna-_chan_ sibuk bermain poker. Levy-_chan_ pergi ke perpustakaan. Gajeel-_kun_ entah sedang memakan besi dimana. Yang jelas Juvia kesepian."

Saat itu Gray tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Ia terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan, namun akhirnya bibir simetrisnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "begitu."

Sebab ia selalu kehabisan tema setiap ia bertatapan dengan mata penyihir air itu—Juvia.

_**Gaya bahasa.**_

Kadang memikirkan banyak hal tentang Juvia adalah ia yang selalu bisa mengeluarkan gaya bahasa yang apik di hadapan Gray. Ia selalu bisa berubah-ubah dari sisi dingin, menjadi sisi histeris, dari sisi ceria menjadi serius, dan masih banyak lagi perubahan sikap yang Gray rasakan selama gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Gray sendiri bingung mengapa gadis itu bisa begitu menyayanginya.

Ia orang biasa yang hanya seorang penyihir dari Fairy Tail, penyihir pembentuk es.

"Gray-_sama_ hanya bicara seperti itu? Ah, menyebalkan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Katakan saja Gray-_sama_ juga merindukan Juvia bagai punguk merindukan bulan."

_Ah, ia mulai memakai perumpamaan._

_**Alur.**_

Bila ia bersama Juvia, ia merasa alur cerita berjalan seribu kali lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kali ini ia mulai memikirkan apakah benar pepatah bila saat bersama orang yang disukai waktu lebih berjalan dengan cepat. Namun begitu ia sadar ia harus menjawab perkataan gadis itu, ia hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menghela napasnya.

"Heh, memang iya."

"APA?"

Gray menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini mengalami amnesia?

"Memang iya. Aku juga." Gray terhenti sebentar. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Apa ada masalah?"

"Aaaa… aaa… tidak sama sekali!" Rona merah samar terlihat di pipi gadis penyihir air berambut biru itu. Gray hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Juvia. Kira-kira, seperti apa ya, alur cerita kita di masa depan nanti?"

Juvia belum saja berpikiran Gray akan melamarnya dengan kalimat itu.

.

.


End file.
